Molecular dynamics are being studied via pulse nuclear magnetic resonance techniques in condensed phases of macromolecules. Uniaxially oriented polypeptide liquid crystals are being investigated. The effect of the formation of a supramolecular structure in the polypeptide solution on solvent mobility can be observed. The anisotropy of solvent selfdiffusion and changes in nmr relaxation times are correlated with solvent-polypeptide interactions. Similar studies will be carried out on water-collagen in an attempt to provide more quantitative information about hydration of biopolymers. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Polypeptide liquid crystals: Diamagnetic amisotropy, twist elastic constant and rotational viscosity coefficient" (with C. Guha-Sridhar and W. A. Hines), J. de Physique Cl, 269-272 (1975). "Poly-gamma-benzyl-L-glutamate Helix-coil transition; Pretransition Phenomena in the Liquid Crystal Phase" (with R. W. Duke, D. B. Dupre and W. A. Hines) submitted to J. Am. Chem. Soc. (1975).